gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Nissan CUBE EX (FF/CVT) '02
|gt5type = |power = 103 HP |pp = 312 PP |torque = 14.00 kgf.m |engine = CR14DE |displacement = 1386 cc |gt6type = |manufacturer = Nissan |length = 3730 mm |width = 1670 mm |height = 1640 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Nissan CUBE EX (FF/CVT) '02 is a road car produced by Nissan. It appears in Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. Colors Eight colors are available for this car: *Air Blue Pearl Metallic *Paprika Orange Metallic *Super Black *Beam Gray Pearl *Diamond Silver Metallic *White Pearl *Ivory White *Beans In-game description "In pursuit of squareness; A unique compact car with an asymmetric rear door." This model was the 2nd generation of the small estate presented in 2002. As with the 1st generation, it was based on the March, but it was refined greatly and was a rolling example of modern design. The motif for the exterior was a "rounded-off square" and aside from the front screen and wings, it consist solely of parallel and perpendicular lines. The eye-catching points were the asymmetric rear door and the concealed left-rear pillar. It was a novel design and it also improved visibility. The dimensions are 3,730 mm long, 1,670 mm wide and 1,640 mm high. Compared with the 1st generation, it gained 40 mm in width and 25 mm in height, but was made 20 mm shorter. The interior space became wider and its turning radius of 4.4 m is the smallest in its class. The interior also had a modern atmosphere with simple designs and delicate colours. The engine was the same as the March, a 1.4 L inline-4 DOHC. Both FF and 4WD transmission systems were available, and the "e-4WD" system from the March was carried over. The "e-4WD" is a high-tech, lightweight, space-saving 4WD system that is normally driven in front-wheel drive, with the rear wheels driven by motors as required. The gearbox consisted of a 4-gear AT and a CVT (Continuously Variable Transmission) which included a six stage manual mode. It allowed for a manual-style operation by the use of a simple shift switch on the steering wheel. The suspension uses the same design as the March with struts in the front and torsion beams at the rear, but featured slightly stiffer settings. With the success of the Cube among younger drivers, 2003 saw the release of the "Cube 3 (Cubic)" featuring three rows of seats allowing seven passengers. Acquisition GT4 This car can be bought at the Nissan New Cars Dealership for 14,420 Credits. GT PSP This car can be bought for 14,420 Credits. GT5 This car is a Standard Car, and can occasionally be bought at the Used Car Dealership for around 10,000 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. It is a Level 0 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 14,420 Credits. It is a simplified car. Notes Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:2000s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Level 0 cars Category:Cars available in GT4 arcade mode